deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood
Red Hood is a character from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Red Hood vs Arkham Knight * Red Hood VS Batman Beyond * Daredevil vs Red Hood * Red Hood vs. Joseph Joestar * Red Hood vs. Kiritsugu Emiya * Punisher vs. Red Hood * Revy vs. Red Hood * Ruby Rose vs Red Hood * Sarge vs Red Hood * Red Hood vs Solid Snake * Red Hood VS The Winter Soldier As Robin * Robin Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Deadpool vs Red Hood * Hit-Girl vs Red Hood As Arkham Knight * Prometheus vs. Arkham Knight Possible Opponents * Deathstroke (DC) * Felix (Red vs Blue) * Kingpin (Marvel Comics) * Kiritsugu Emiya (Fate) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) History After running into the young youth Jason Todd trying to steal his Batmobile's tires, Batman wanted to keep him away from a life of crime and made him his second Robin after the original Robin Dick Grayson left to become the solo hero Nightwing. Jason possessed an explosive temper with numerous incidents of him going too far despite his natural talents and aptitude under Batman's guidance. This recklessness would result in him being captured and killed by the Joker. His death undone by Superboy-Prime's alteration of reality and left bitter about Batman not avenging him, Todd reinvents himself as the Red Hood to prove to his former mentor that the best way to save Gotham is to kill the criminals. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Jason Peter "Rojo" Todd *Alias: Robin 2 *Height: 6'0" *Weight: 102 kg / 225 lbs *Formerly the second Robin Arsenal * Zip-Kick * Dual Handguns * Flashbang * Grapnel Gun * Helmet with detonation charge * Light body armor with built-in taser Abilities *Weapon Master *Marksmanship *Tactical Analysis *Intimidation *Peak Human Physiological Abilities *Stealth *Master Martial Artist **Training under Batman (as Robin II) **Additional martial arts (post-Robin II) **All-Caste (New 52) *Indomitable Will *Master Escape Artist *Master Acrobatics *Genius Level Intellect Feats * Orchestrated a masterful scheme to get his hands of the Joker by tricking Black Mask in freeing him by feigning a mob war. * Has assembled his own team of anti-heroes * Holds his own against Batman and Nightwing * Collected the heads of several gangsters after killing them in merely 20 minutes * Founding member of the Outlaws. * Immobilized the Teen Titans * Defeated Tim Drake and Catwoman Alternate Forms Arkham Knight Background Arsenal Abilities Militia Deployment * Numerous Militia Drones * Militia Remote control helicopters * Militia troops * Militia Brutes * Militia Cobra Tanks * Cloudbuster * Militia Assassins Feats * Joined with Scarecrow, The Riddler, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, and The Penguin in taking down Batman. * Formed an army of Miltia troopers * Saved Batman from Scarecrow, there by redeeming himself * Killed Black Mask and stopped his crime wave on Gotham Faults Gallery Jason Todd as Robin.jpg|''As Robin'' arkham_knight_by_jpgraphic-d8y3un1.jpg|''As Arkham Knight'' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters